Say You'll Haunt Me
by sirensoundwave
Summary: Our favorite adorkable genius is kinda...off. And he's not gonna let a little thing like death keep him from the object of his desires. No one can have Hiro but him.
1. Chapter 1

Um...so.

I found few (dozen) yandere!Tadashi fics (and pics) and this happened.

Our favorite adorkable genius is kinda...off. And he's not gonna let a little thing like death keep him from the object of his desires. No one can have Hiro but him. Various interpretations of their relationship can make this even more or less creepy than it is.

Wildly diverges from canon after the fire. Sort of. The title is from the Shinedown song of the same name.

*SYHM*

Baymax's first encounter with Hiro is when the boy is unconscious. Draped across his creator's arms as if fragile. The robot awaits instruction having not yet been programed to automatically initiate inquiry into his patient's status.

"Baymax, scan him." The tone suggests agitation and increased stress levels. But at the time, Tadashi wasn't his patient. His unresponsive brother was.

"Scan in progress." He complied. "Scan complete. The patient has multiple contusions and shallow lacerations about the arms, wrists and ankles. A bruise 30 by 19 cm is quickly forming along his lower lumbar region. Diagnosis: blunt force trauma as primary cause of injury. Cause of lacerations unknown. Recommendation: application of antimicrobial spray and avoidance of pressure on bruised areas."

"No broken bones or internal injuries? No head trauma? Nothing else?" The stress levels plummeted.

"An older injury along the patient's left hip and thigh resulted in a peculiar scar. It appears to be lettering. However the scar is consistent with deliberate cutting of the flesh as opposed to burning. Likely cause, a form of abuse."

The stress levels spiked briefly before settling again.

"Baymax, the cause is NOT abuse." He snapped. "Administer a mild sedative."

"The patient is already unconscious-"

"Do as I say."

The large vinyl android compiled once again; gingerly injecting the prone boy with a dose of midazolam . He turned his head to observe his .5mg dissolved in sodium chloride. Then observes his creator carefully lying his patient on the bed and removing the outer layers of clothing before setting about cleaning and dressing his wounds. As Tadashi worked, Baymax's scanner once again went over the patient, per his monitoring protocols. The sedative prevented the patient's reaction to what should have been painful movements of such activity.

Once again, the older injury was noticed by the bot who matched it to Japanese characters it encountered often. They translated loosely to loyal/faithful and just. Their configuration suggested a name. Hiro was young but human body art norms varied from culture to culture. Nor was his creator alarmed by its presence. Baymax promptly disregarded it.

"Watch him. Closely monitor respiration, heart rate and blood pressure and respond accordingly without alerting paramedics." Tadashi ordered then grabbed his coat, hat and satchel which swung into Baymax's range. The robot breifly detected various surgical instruments inside.

Without further instructions, Tadashi exited through the window. A moment later, his moped could be heard turning over.

So began a vigil lasting 3 hours. By then Tadashi returned the same way he had left.

"Is he alright?"

"The patient has had no change." Baymax 'blinked' as his scanner activated without prompting. "I have detected traces of blood but not the source. Where are you injured Tadashi?"

"Mm? It's not mine." He murmurs, crawling into the bed with Hiro and tucking the sleeping boy close. He is soon tracing the scar on Hiro's hip. Baymax observes rust colored residue on some of his cuticles along with fading adrenal hormone as he does. He logs the phenomena in his data bank as a possible treatment for stress or depression as that the activity increases Tadashi's serotonin production.

It does not occur to the droid to inquire whose blood it is.

Tadashi himself thought about the 4 idiots he'd just dealt with. The brainless bastards jumped Hiro after his creation wiped the floor with their expensively upgraded bot. Beating him unconscious and daring to mar his perfect skin. One even had the nerve to stomp his back before roughly binding the limp child's hands and feet with worn and abrasive twine. Intending to sell his pretty sibling to 'recoup the loss of their prized bot'.

No matter. They weren't in a position to try it again. Ever. Hiro was entitled to his fun after all. His scolding of bot fights done mostly to appease social norms. And his aunt.

Besides, with carefully attention, there'd hardly be any scars to remind the brothers of the incident. The younger would notice the news report whenever the bodies were found. So smart, he picked up on things like that no matter how obscurely mentioned. Even if Sanfransokyo's finest couldn't make the connection. He also knew how much his oniisan loved him. That he'd keep him from anyone meaning harm.

Sore losers itching to settle the score.

That old hag that was always touching him in high school. Even when he moved away from her.

Not to mention that cafe regular with all that rope, duct tape and those sick dvds in his trunk. Kept trying to get Hiro alone...

He took care of them all. Hiro would wake up sore and and confused, asking what happened. And Tadashi would assure him everything was fine. Like every time before.

"I'll always be there for you. Always protect you otouto. You belong to me an me alone. No one else deserves you." The elder whispers as he drifts off to sleep.

*SYHM*

Hiro and his new friends figure out someone was responsible for the fire but part way through their preparations, the neurotransmitter returns to Hiro's desk. They are even more confused when professor Callahan is arrested for arson and murder. THAT comes completely out of left field.

The man confesses that he set the fire to steal HIro's project. That he knew Tadashi Hamada ran in, heard the younger man calling for him, saw him in danger. But still used his brother's microbots to protect only himself from the explosion. With this revelation, Hiro can't help but feel angry at himself. Even though Callahan started the fire, his invention killed Tadashi. It was all his fault.

Why? Why did any of it happen?! How could someone betray a person who admired and trusted them that way?! So cold and callously?!

Hiro lay on his bed sobbing. He didn't have the energy to do much of anything for the last few days. All he can do is brood over the situation. He feels so alone.

/I'll always be there for you. I'll always protect you otouto./

Why...

Why did Tadashi lie to him?

/I've never lied to you Hiro. And I never will./

*SYHM*

The trial should have been an open and shut deal. A confession, especially one with such detail only previously known to authorities, usually stands as enough to convict. So of course that weasel backtracked and lawyered up so fast the DA's head spun. Temporary insanity as his defense. He was ready with doctors to testify that his mental state at the time was most likely compromised. The grief over his daughter's loss having finally come to a head, he was gripped by psychosis and irrational behavior. And as the cause of her loss, Krei was guilty of arson and murder by proxy. So what should have been a matter of filing paperwork to reserve a cell for him at Sanfransokyo Federal Prison, became a media circus.

Naturally as the cause of 'the fall of some of the greatest minds in two generations' the Hamadas gained a fair amount of attention. Some of it great. Some not so much. Some downright terrifying. Not everyone believed one or both of the men was capable of what had been charged. Theories ranged from Hiro being some sort of attention seeking delinquent (his record so not helping his case) to his older brother having a fatal attraction to his professor. The fire having been an 'if I can't have you nobody can' type deal that backfired. Pun intended depending on who you asked.

So many reporters and rubberneckers showed up believing whatever version of events, the Lucky Cat Cafe temporarily closed. It got the the point that the Hamadas couldn't even leave without a police escort. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred all had to sneak in just to check on the small family.

"Man, those guys are like piranha." Gogo slid down the wall once she got into the household proper. The living space above the cafe. "I can't believe that jerk!"

"The guy left Dashi to burn so he could steal his brother's project." Fred's happy go lucky tone was uncharacteristically hard. "Of course he's got no problem throwing the Hamada's under the bus just to get out of punishment. All the lies he's been spreading."

"I just wish I could get Hiro out of his room. He only comes out to eat and that's so rare as it is." Cass sighed setting down a tray of hot green tea, cinnamon crackers and sweet bean jelly for her guests. "But then I'd have to have a way of getting him out of the house..."

CRASH!

Everyone ran down the hall at the sound of glass shattering. Cass's heart clenched as she realized it had come from the room the boys used to share. She could see Hiro lying on the bed for just a second then the door slammed shut.

Then the screaming started.

"Hiro! Oh god!" She frantically tried to open the door, but the knob only twisted uselessly. Like someone was holding the wood firm from the other side. The sound of more glass shattering and things being knocked over causing her fear to grow. She furiously banged on the obstacle. "Hiro! Sweety!"

"Lemme try somethin." Wasabi moved her back before attempting to ram it. Reasonably big guy plus momentum should equal broken door. He backed up then ran full speed at it, focusing all the potential force on his left shoulder.

WHAM! CRACK!

"Oh my gosh!" Honey Lemon gasped darting to him. The laser tech crumpled to the ground howling in pain. His limp arm and the undamaged door confirmed the sickening crack to have been bones not wood breaking.

The screaming grew louder. Gogo had bolted down the stairs the second the bumping and thudding started to try and get the help of one of the officers assigned to the house. She might not have registered that the noises from inside didn't sound like a young boy, but a grown man.

"Please...stop..." A grown man indeed. His voice colored by a wet gurgling noise.

"Why should I? You can't keep your filthy hands to yourself."

Everyone paused, even with as much pain as Wasabi happened to be in. That second voice they knew very well. That second voice shouldn't be possible. It belonged to a dead man. The loud crunch followed by sudden silence only served to compound their fear.

The door finally opened, you could hear a pin drop. Hiro still lay on the bed wide sound asleep. Mochi purring sleepily on his headboard. Near the window, glass and wood splinters littered the floor. Among the debris, lay a man dressed head to toe in dark blue, wearing a ski mask. Blood pouring from his mouth. Arms, hands and fingers bent at unnatural angles. His chest wasn't rising in the slightest either.

Baymax had activated but the nursebot's attention wasn't on the bloody mess but on the bed. Sheets and blanket haphazardly strewn about suggesting he had been sleeping but startled into consciousness by the flopped back over dead to the world. That and the fact only an oversize t-shirt and a pair of briefs covered him. Hiro was too shy about his body to sleep so exposed.

"Holy shit! Wh-what happened?" Fred exclaimed. "Geh?!"

"Y-you guys see that too right?" Honey gulped.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax stated. Like it was normal for the departed to return.

"I know..." a soft coo escaping Hiro, illogically not waking as another shape on the bed pulled him nearer.

Cass paused mid stride to check on Hiro. She must have been going crazy but the others saw it too if their frightened shouts were any indicator. Even the giant marshmallow man acknowledged the presence. Lying next to Hiro was Tadashi. Or something that looked like her dead nephew. A pale hand stroked his hair before sliding down the boys flank. Eventually settling below the waist, gently tracing a mark on Hiro's bare thigh.

"Tadashi?" she whispered.

"Yes Aunt Cass?" For an apparition, it appeared quite solid. It's body making a depression in the mattress. Ruffling Hiro's hair and clothes with it's hand. Said hand casting a shadow.

Yes it. This thing wasn't Tadashi. No, it had to be a demon that stole his face, an obake. Her obaasan had told her of such things as a child. Mischievous, often malevolent creatures that took on other forms, often of the dead to confuse and trick the living. She instantly regarded such stories as superstitious chatter from the older generation. Which she dutifully listened to out of respect.

The mark it seem so fascinated by was visible in glimpses during it's ministrations. The instant she saw it, clearly saw it, she felt sick at the realization: it was Tadashi's name. Tadashi has cut his NAME into his baby brother's flesh YEARS before he died. The kanji 'strokes' of scar tissue too detailed, too neat and carefully done to be Hiro's work. Especially at such an angle.

Kami-sama...what else had he done to him when she wasn't looking?!

"No...no! Let him go! Hiro get away from that thing it's not Tadashi!" When all he did was move closer to his not-brother in his sleep, she lunge forward to snatch the child from the monster's grip. At the edge of the bed, she encountered some sort of invisible wall. For a moment it frowned at her. Deep amber eyes flickering to blood red a few seconds.

"You can't take him from me. He 's mine." It glared.

That confirmed it for her. Tadashi would never say something like that. But then...he also wouldn't brand the child either. How well did she really know her late nephew? Could he have been so obsessed with his otouto that his spirit became attached to him after death somehow? Obaasan also told her about ghosts that remain with their families as protectors too. The state of the man on the floor suggested he had been one of the yahoos who had threatened their lives after this madness began. But such spirits...they weren't...homicidal.

Right? The stories were a bit vague in her memory.

"Dashi...did you really do this?" Fred gulped. Gogo had returned with two cops who had no idea the scene in that room. Wasn't like anyone else did either.

"Of course. I promised to protect him. To never leave him. And I never will." The trademark goofy grin they all remembered warping into an eerie parody of itself. "We'll be together forever."

*SYHM*

Okay. So i went with Tadashi having a fair bit of medical know how to be able to program Baymax. Complete with his own surgical kit and various drugs. Things no one without proper licensure should have legal access to. It's also worth mentioning that midazolam is used during short medical procedures on kids. It's an instant KO and the child often has little to no memory of the procedure and some time leading up to it. Though they should be closely monitored when dosed.

Obake are shape shifting yokai. May have stretched their actual purpose for the story a bit.

So, whatcha think? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here be another chapter in this tale. A look at how Tadashi became the way he is; the evolution of a monster. And the effect (chaos) his continued existence is having on their world. Disturbing stuff ahoy...

*SYHM*

The name Hamada bred genius. Simple as that.

Dr. Daisuke Hamada was top of his field in microbiology. His father Toshiro before him credited with a new suspension system that made new and existing bridges and overpasses more stable in earthquake country. His mother Atsuko a world renowned pianist who toured in her youth. His big sister Kaguya studied at the finest culinary institutes before opening her own cafe. She returned home with the nickname Cass because she found people mangling her name in school to be irritating and confusing. His own wife Dr. Cherry 'Sakura' Gibson-Hamada the go to person on nanotechnology on the west coast.

Daisuke first realized his son Tadashi to be just as gifted when the boy made a diorama of an animal cell in crafts. His teacher gushed about how he was able to explain to her what all the parts were and how they worked. Pretty impressive for a kid who hadn't lost a tooth yet. Their son was going into the medical field for sure!

Dr. And Dr. Hamada were always praised for how smart and sweet their boy was. So helpful. So kind. So thoughtful. Never once thinking himself better than the other students.

If they only knew why.

Tadashi learned the kids who were mean and self centered little pricks got in trouble. They weren't trusted. They were watched. But if you happened to be a little angel, if you let them think you were just too innocent to do any wrong...

...you could literally get away with murder.

It became clear to Tadashi at about age 5 or 6 that his parents had no business raising a child. Much less two. This fact became glaringly obvious after Hiro was born.

It's not that they were bad people. Anyone could see how much they loved their children. It's just that they weren't the most attentive to things not apart of their research. It was then he decided to learn about the human body and medicine; so he could make sure his precious brother was okay. He would later come to understand neither he nor his brother were "planned for" but at the time, he simply took it upon himself to raise Hiro as best he could. Despite his parents' intentions. So it goes without saying he didn't hold a lot of respect for the help they hired.

Right off the bat, Tadashi hated that bubble headed twit Julep. The first au pair they found to watch them when projects ran late, some sort of function at the college was going on and just to keep the kindergartner and his infant brother out of their hair. Of course to his six year old mind, she was just evil incarnate. She began working the fall of his 1st grade year.

Firstly she wasn't very attentive. Tadashi worried about his brother being alone with her constantly. He'd come home from school and Hiro would be sticky or soaking wet. He even developed a diaper rash again. Tadashi knew that only happen if the dirty diaper wasn't changed often enough. Mainly because Hiro had them all the time unless his big brother was looking after him over the summer. Before HER.

He didn't like how she fed Hiro. She mixed his formula wrong; using tap water instead of the bottled baby water and not even measuring right. She never held his head or the bottle right so air would get in his tummy and he'd cry. Then throw up alot. Everyone thought Hiro was sick with a stomach bug. The doctor told their mother to switch water brands because the one she was using had contaminants that his young system couldn't handle.

Not once did that bitch admit it was her fault.

She had to go.

Knowing his complaints would be dismissed as him wanting to be a big boy with no nanny, Tadashi set about getting rid of her on his own.

His first attempt involved taking his mother's jade brooch (a Gibson family heirloom) and putting it in Julep's room. But being as spacey as she was, his kaa-san never noticed it gone until Julep told her about a pretty lotus pin she found in the wash. Earning her praise instead of walking papers.

Lying witch.

Strike two came when he added cleaning chemicals to the watering can she used to mind the plants his father needed for some research. How was he supposed to know they'd form an acid and eat through it (and the table, and the floor) before she could water them? He liked biology more than chemistry.

Then one day, as he played with Hiro in the nursery, he heard a thump. Kaasan was in Fresno. Otousan was in Texas the three of them were home. Making sure to latch the baby gate, he quietly made his way down the steps. Checking the living room, the dining room and the kitchen he eventually saw what was wrong. Julep crawling across the floor towards the dining room. Her normally peach skin was red, blotchy and swelling up like a balloon.

"B-b-bag..." she gasped at him. "Get...my...bag... Dashi..."

Like a good boy, he ran to fetch her purse. Then stopped two feet away from her. Recognizing her issue. Anaph- something. It happened when someone was really allergic to something. They swell so much, their throats closed up. A girl in his class was allergic to peanuts and their teacher had a special shot for her just in case. Sure enough there was an yellow thing shaped like a big glue stick among her wallet and makeup.

Hm...

"Da...shi!" Her voice grew more strained. "I...nee-!" The woman began frantically clawing at her throat while trying to lurch forward. He watched with curiosity as her movements became jerkier. Then slowly sputtered to a stop.

Well his parents did tell him things sometimes have a way of working themselves out. That definitely applied here. Looking at the stove clock he noticed it was time for Hiro to eat again. After pouring out the swill she'd made, he whipped up a bottle of formula with rice and bananas. While it warmed in the bottle warmer, he made himself a sandwich. With a cup of apple juice in his teeth, formula in one hand and a plate in the other Tadashi went back upstairs.

He'd call 911 later, his brother came first.

*SYHM*

Of all the things he expected to be doing on a Saturday night, this was certainly not one of them. Not that the man had a date with his soon to be ex-wife lined up or anything. In fact his evening routine for months had been wake up. Eat. Go to work. Come home. Shower after work. Eat something. Work on one of his art projects. Try not to think of how much of a vindictive gold digging bitch Vivian turned out to be. Feel guilty for hoping she and her new paramore die in fiery auto crash on their Italian getaway. Or at least try to feel something closer to guilt than unabashed glee at the possibility. Having failed that, catch some TV reruns. Sleep. Repeat the next day.

None of that sounded remotely like come help a shinto priest, a buddhist monk and a catholic priest exorcise a ghost and/or demon because you're on our payroll and we own you. Actually none of that was mentioned in the call (except the we own you part) he received at 12am. His employer had contacted him about an emergency that required his services at the local jail. The above information probably got left out to insure the psychologist actually showed up.

Bastards.

So, to say Dr. Masahiro Hinamoto was confused when he arrived at 2am to find two of the three holy men engaged in various rites at a cell on the second tier of the complex is an understatement. The fact that every inmate he passed was wide awake during the farce became disturbing as they appeared more and more uneasy as he neared the scene. The man right next to the location in question had his body wedged as tightly as he could between the barred door and the wall opposite the other cell, shaking like a leaf.

Chanting and shouting was directed at the temporary home a man in his late fifties. Scorch marks peppered the 6 by 8 foot space. His skin red and blistered in areas too from burns of various degree. At least what could be seen of him as he cowered under his bunk. Some looked really, REALLY bad. Why on earth were they praying over the man and not getting paramedics?!

The shinto priest took note of Hinamoto's arrival and sighed. The only person who didn't look remotely alarmed sat smoking a pipe a few feet away from his colleagues.

Then Dr. Hinamoto noticed the EMTs, two males and a female, on the other side of the cell looking just as lost as him. The woman cradling her hand wrapped in gauze. What the fuc-?!

Looking at her drew his gaze to a shadow near the burned man. Cast by another occupant casually squatting against the wall and seemingly no concern for the drama around him as he looked at the injured man. The panic probably had something to do with fact that he was not only against the wall but parallel to the floor at 10 feet up in blatant defiance of logic and gravity. Well that and he'd swear he had seen the young man's obituary a few months back.

So. Ghost. Ghosts are a thing.

Exactly why did they call him not the Ghostbusters?

"Dr I know this is unusual but we're running out of ideas! Callahan needs medical attention but touching the bars is like touching lava and the remote mechanism burned out. So we were...hoping perhaps you could talk to Mr. Hamada." The warden, Marsha Farthing looked beyond rattled as she stuttered through a recap of the events.

"Evil spirit be gone!" The young monk shouted jangling his shakujou at the irritated spectre.

"You are unwelcome in this place foul demon!" The Father, only a few years older, added waving his bible.

"That's not gonna work boys. I tell ya kids today." The elderly guiji grumbled. The smoke billowing from his nose and his long white beard lending him the appearance of a dragon. "Pissin him off ain't gonna do no good."

"Sir how can you say such a thing! That man is going to die!" The burned EMT shouted.

His red gaze shifted from the terrified man to look at her. Just staring silently. Not even making a noise. She shifted on her feet and started to back up, eyes wide with fear.

"Wha-?!" The warden started to protest.

"Young lady, I suggest you zip it. Unless you're eager for an exfoliation that ends in 3rd degree burns. Miss Farthing, I told you most o' that junk in movies is faker than them knocker o' yours." Ignoring how the red head bristled he took another drag of his pipe. "Now, as far as the kami are concerned it's in his right to do whatever he wants to Mr. Callahan. Thats why all the ofuda, sutras and verses in the world ain't gonna be much more than paper and shouting to him."

"So we just let it kill the man?!" The monk was outraged.

"Surely it can be expelled!" The Father agreed.

There wasn't any of the fanfare one would expect at a ghost's departure like in cinema. No flashing lights. No eerie sounds. No blood (other than what was already on the floor). No spooky warping of the space it occupied. Hinamoto literally blinked and Tadashi Hamada was gone from the wall.

Only to appear beside her holding the woman's wrist in a vice grip. She shrieked at such a frequency the others could do nothing but cover their ears while she fought him with all her might. But he held her, unflinching, as she kicked and swung at him. Seconds later the woman was on her ass; the force of pulling against someone no longer there sent her tumbling over herself to the floor.

.

The bandage on her hand unraveling to display unblemished skin.

"Honestly. Spirits don't give one wit about nothin but their objective. But some got just as much place here as us mortals. Kami knows what I woulda done if my dear Junko didn't have the moxy stick around an make sure I didn't screw up our baby girl after she passed on in childbirth." The old man chuckled. "Now then ima goin home. I'm old and tired. Only stayed to keep you lot from gettin spattered. Seems the lad has a high threshold for idiocy though. Idjits are just lucky he didn't come here with intent to kill."

At five foot nothing, he didn't seem imposing hobbling along with his gnarled wood cane. As he stood, just how small the elderly man was shocked Hinamoto. Him whacking the Catholic priest's shin for failing to get out of his way fast enough? Not so much. Spry old guy...

So. Again, ghosts. Ghosts are a thing.

The time it took to rerun that thought through his brain caused it to seize up like a stalled engine. Allowing the surreal, nonsensical and utterly heart stopping aspects of the situation shine through fully. Hitting him like a maglev train.

Poor guy never noticed the floor rushing up to meet his face.

*SYHM*

At only six years old, Julep was the first person Dashi killed. By doing nothing at all. Though not for a lack of trying to get her fired first. She had an allergic reaction and went into anaphylactic shock. The thing Dashi refused to give her was her epipen for emergency treatment and she suffocated to death.

Shakujou- a buddhist monk's staff

Guuji- head shinto priest in charge of running pretty much everything, the oldest and most sage. Regarded as having the most spiritual power.

I see San Fransokyo having both the culture and religion of Japan fused with American culture and religion. Not just a few odds and ends.

Maglev- magnetic levitation. The principal monorails work on. Most famously the Shingansen (Japanese Bullet Train).

Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter will address the nature of the siblings' relationship but not in graphic detail. Just enough to let you know it wasn't as innocent as the movie; sorry. As well as how people feel about the truth about Tadashi. The whole murdering people thing. Bring on the creepy.

Also the original title of this was "The Crow and the Butterfly" a song by Shinedown. The story was meant to be told in reverse order under that title but I found a better fitting song thanks to Pandora then changed the chapter sequence and the story around a bit. However, "Say You'll Haunt Me" is by Stone Sour. I realized I forgot to change the band name too before posting. Oops. But that also means this chapter was meant to be first.

*SYHM*

When Tadashi told him he'd have a friendly chat with Jimbo and Jumbo, the resulting panic that set in was justified. The titanic twosome ran one of many bot fighting rings in the area and began hassling Hiro for scoring such big wins on their circuit. While short on brains the twins had more than enough brawn apiece to deadlift the lanky teen before turning him into dead meat. They didn't care that Hiro was only twelve, he was cutting into their profit. Their idea of a warning happened to be breaking his left arm three days ago and telling him that they had ideas for how he would pay back what he'd already cost them. Why would they listen to his scrawny sibling?

"Open the door Hiro."

It never in his wildest dreams (or nightmares) occurred to the youngest Hamada that his awesomely dorky, big hearted niisan was a god damned murderer.

"Hiro..."

Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Jumbo lying next Jimbo both stone cold dead. Both their faces pale and twisted in agony covered in some kinda gross rash. His big brother casually stepping over the bodies to tinker with one of their scrapped bots. After a second, the battery began to spark. Only a bit at first, then more frequent and erratically. Tadashi seemed content with the impending disaster; walking away as if nothing was wrong while the sparks began lighting the bot, work area around it and the twins' clothing on fire. The two caught each other's eye...before Hiro bolted.

What the fuck was he gonna do?! That was just- just too deliberate, too methodical to have been a one time thing. Those idiots were not the first people to meet their demise at Tadashi's hands. So now here he was, back pressed to their locked bedroom door. Heart beating at Mach 2 and shaking like a wet chihuahua. Tadashi on the other side. Aunt Cass was at a baker's convention in LA. Christ, he was all alone with a killer.

"Open the door. Do you want Aunt Cass to come home and see it broken?"

He...he wouldn't. He wouldn't hurt her! Would he? It had been subtle but a threat shaking, the small boy unlatched the deadbolt.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered pulling him close. Frowning when Hiro went rigid in his grasp. Then he sighed. "I had hoped to be done before you caught up."

"Done? You killed them!"

"Of course I did."

"A-are you gonna kill me?" He gulped. That's how it always went in movies. The killer would be willing to butcher loved ones if it meant keeping his grisly secret. It surprised him when his brother flinched back, letting go as if struck. Hurt etched across his face as he turned his brother to face him.

"I'd never hurt you knucklehead. Can't believe you'd even think that." He sighed again while entering the room fully. No evidence of having just committed a double murder. Then again it's been about 30 minutes.

"But what about Aunt Cass?"

"I really don't feel like explaining this to her when she gets home. It's none of her business. But you have a right to know. Just didn't quite figure out how to tell you."

"Tell me what?! That you just killed two guys?!" He couldn't hold it in. "Jesus Christ! Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in if the police find out?!"

"Keep your voice down." His brother rolled his eyes. "If they couldn't figure it out 9 years ago, I doubt they could now. For all anyone knows, an unstable battery cell in one of their bots exploded releasing toxic fumes that suffocated them and set the warehouse on fire."

Nine...

Wait. Tadashi's 16 now. Nine years ago he was 7. When their parents...

"Mom and dad..." he gasped.

"I didn't kill our parents Hiro. A drunk driver did. The same is not true of said driver."

"Y-you were seven! Just a little kid!"

"Actually I succeeded 3 years after that. Amazing what poisons don't have a taste when added to foods. Like sweets and tea handed over by adorable little boys." Tadashi smiled gently running a hand through the younger boy's hair, trailing down his neck.

So began his explanation.

Before their folks died, Dashi had straight up murdered two people. Their first nanny;a happy accident as it showed him he could get rid of problems for good this way. His second botched attempt at getting her canned also taught him that chemistry could be very, very useful. Before that he'd really only considered the biological side of the medical field. Perhaps if that weren't the case, he'd have thought to poison the witch first. But as he looked back on it her having a reaction to pure peanut oil mislabeled as canola oil got her family a tidy sum once they sued the Umimimi Corporation. Also, he wasn't so sure he could have gotten away with that at the time.

The second, a colleague of their mother's. To be fair, he threatened to call social services because he found Tadashi alone with Hiro on several occasions. The guy was just hard up for their mother's research grant. Which she could lose if she did something criminal. Reckless endangerment of a child counted as criminal. So he'd bent over backwards to spy on the family every chance he got and tried to be slick in questioning their eldest child to gather evidence of something neglectful.

Unfortunately for him, ladders can be quite unsafe. Especially if someone is able to push it out from under your dumb ass because you don't understand simple physics. He also wasn't bright enough to tell anyone what he was doing. So his 2 swan dive into their neighbor's empty pool resulted in 'death by misadventure' on the coroner's report. Which is actually a cute legal and clinical way to say 'it's the putz's own fault'. What the hell was he doing on their property anyhow?

Another insult to injury? The entire family was home. The budding serial killer just happened to be the one to call attention to the strange noise and the broken mess he could see through the chain link fence.

Samuel Davis, who turned their folks' car into an accordion, got off with a fine and some community service. Even though his breath at the time could have gotten another person drunk by inhaling it. Even though the lives of two great scientific minds, two parents, two human beings were wiped out in a blink because he just HAD to empty x number of bottles of Fireball before getting behind the wheel. Having connections must be nice.

Which also made him easy to find 3 years late; comfortable enough in his untouchability to be living it up and sponging off his folks. And one rainy Sunday in March, he rang the man's doorbell.

"Whatdya want kid?" Davis growled obviously having been asleep before somebody persistently buzzed him 15 times in a row.

"Sorry to bother you mister but this is for you." Ten year old Tadashi produced a white wicker basket swaddled in matching lace and a ribbon from under his bright yellow rain poncho. Then held it up expectantly.

It turned out to be beautiful gift basket filled with a love letter and all sorts of goodies from a secret admirer. Such as matcha brownies and chocolate hearts, sweet smelling herbal tea bags and a rather expensive bottle of wine. Something obviously put together with a lot of thought, care and a tidy sum of cash.

"Really who's it from? Your sister?" He smirked at the lavish gift. Taking a deep whiff of the wonderful smells it gave off.

"Um no sir. That really pretty lady over-" The child turned to point then blinked as if confused. "-there? She's gone...But she gave me $10 to give this to you a second ago."

Now this made perfect sense. The present reminded him it was indeed White Day. A shy woman who wanted to give him honmei choco, among other things, might be too embarrassed to give it herself or hire a delivery company because it wasn't Valentine's Day. Why not pay some random clueless brat to do it instead of leaving it on the porch where it could get stolen or ruined? So he accepted it. Not thinking anything of the fact that the child wore mittens when it was spring.

"Too bad she left. Such a nice set up must have taken time. Thanks squirt." With that Sam snatched the basket and slammed the door in his face.

"Your welcome." He skipped down the steps muttering under his breath. "Hope you choke."

About a week later, the news reported a man had been discovered in his home. Dead from a tainted gift basket containing arsenic laced sweets, tea bags that were 75% belladonna and an expensive sherry with enough dissolved thallium to kill a horse.

"They were quite set on making sure Mr. Davis consumed enough to die leaving nothing to chance." An investigator remarked. A neighbor told police he remembered seeing a red headed woman talking to a little boy in the rain that weekend. The same kid then delivered the basket to Davis.

By the time the story was done, Tadashi held him in his lap. Frozen in horror, Hiro clutched his brother's shirt unable to do much more.

"Are you scared of me Hiro?"

"I...ngh..." The younger whimpered. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Lie, which he is stunningly bad at for someone of his intellect, and possibly piss him off? Or be truthful and definitely piss him off? What kind of game is he playing?

"It's alright if you are." A gentle hand returned to stroking his head. You're young. You just don't understand I'm only doing what's best, protecting you."

Really? Hiro could think of a million other ways to do that. NONE of them were nearly this psychotic. Psychotic. His brother was a fucking psycho. Who just admitted to killing 3 people before he was old enough to create a Facebook page. Who felt no remorse about his actions which were all in the name of protecting his precious baby brother. Something he's kept doing right up to this very day...

That weird guy that was always trying to show him something 'back in his car" who ODed one night after shooting up in his pedowagon. His councillor who ran off with some guy leaving her husband with their kids. Now the twins. Who were probably going to be written off as having set the fire themselves by accident when one of their robots shorted out.

And just like that he couldn't breath. His lungs began gulping in air but it wasn't enough. The mental picture of the goofy, kind older brother he adored and whoever the fuck was holding him right now did not mesh. At. All. His heart was doing it's best to imitate a jackhammer, threatening to burst out of his chest.

No...no...no...no.. -

"Ow!" His inner mantra broke when something sharp poked into the side of his neck. Almost instantly, the number of stick figures on Tadashi's shirt multiplied. "Wha...a?"

"Shhh. Don't fight it touto. Relax." Why did Tadashi sound so far away? And muffled?

*SYHM*

He supposed it was a bit of irony that he died in a fire. The method he sometimes used to cover his tracks used to cover someone else's crime. Contrary to popular belief, Tadashi hadn't gone in to save Callahan but for Hiro's invention. He'd worked too hard on it. The fact that the man was still in the building only gave him a better excuse. The young genius didn't even look all that hard. He managed to catch his professor in the act (by complete accident) just before the explosion incinerated his body.

But his spirit refused to move on. Not out of anger or a drive for vengeance but to still be with his otouto no matter what. Protect him. Love him. Make sure the world knew Hiro was his and the younger Hamada wasn't suddenly up for grabs because Tadashi came down with a slight case of death. Bearing his mark for years now, Hiro was his and no one else's. And for a reason no one else knew...

Tadashi had always known his feelings for his little brother were not generally considered normal by society. That his own behavior wasn't 'right'. Why else would he go through such great lengths to hide it? He feared being separated from Hiro.

As best he could tell, his specific set of psychological symptoms did not have a name, only falling under 'psychosis' of the obsessive variety. Much the way stalkers and serial killers view targets as possessions, things that belong to them, it generally doesn't end well for the object of their desire. Particularly if they were rejected.

That was just ridiculous.

He loved Hiro and vice versa. He wanted him safe and happy, he just needed to see that. It's the fuckers who can't keep their hands to themselves that should worry.

He cried when Tadashi cut his name in his thigh for the world to see. Asked him why he'd drugged and MUTILATED him. And in response, the elder held the preteen year old down and manipulated his virgin body to orgasm.

"That's why. You're so beautiful Hiro and others see it." He whispered to the sobbing and shaking child who lay naked in his arms. Tadashi hadn't disrobed at all. "They want to use your body, take pleasure from you. All I want is to protect you. Give you pleasure. Don't tell me that didn't feel good."

Hiro didn't answer. Too shocked that his brother had just...raped him. Sort of. Tadashi's penis hadn't been inside him but his fingers had. All over him actually. Touching him more intimately than he ever thought possible. His body wasn't mature enough to produce sperm yet but the young genius knew what that button buried deep within that made him see stars was. He flushed a fiery red at the realization that no, it wasn't good. It was utterly amazing.

If someone had told him right then and there that he'd be savagely plowed into the bed and eventually eagerly bouncing on his brother's cock with his aunt sleeping in the next room each night after...he'd have no trouble believing it. Not one bit.

Good thing too. Even after passing, Tadashi found he could still make his brother scream his name in sheer ecstasy. Best part was it involved no actual touching. Though it did weird Aunt Cass (and anyone who happened to be within hearing range) out. So what?

The Hamadas tried to go back to life as usual. As usual as possible with the ghost of your dead nephew or brother hanging around. The media sensation eventually died down, the sightings of Tadashi dismissed as a cruel, elaborate hoax at the family's expense.

"Aunt Cass? I don't feel so good." Hiro looked up from the hand drawn schematic of Wasabi's newest laser prototype, sniffed and wiped his nose one evening. Only to smear blood across his face.

"Oh! Hiro your nose!" Cass snatched a handful of napkins from the counter and put them to his nose, tilting his head back. Precisely the wrong thing to do as the teen's eyes rolled up in his head and lights out.

This was the real reason Tadashi's soul would not rest. The one thing he couldn't protect his sweet sibling from, his own body. He was rushed to Sanfransokyo Regional Hospital were a devastating discovery was made; an aggressive, inoperable tumor developing in Hiro's brain. It had been there for some time causing him great pain that he had merely attributed to stress headaches. The prognosis? He'd be dead before his 15th birthday. A slow painful slip into oblivion.

Big brother was having none of it.

*SYHM*

The Lucky Cat Cafe was full but not of customers. For the second time in a year, well wishers filed in to pay their respects at the passing of one of the Hamada siblings. This time the visitors included the media and several curious paranormal researchers and true believers. There were also those who felt their disturbing relationship meant the pair were doomed to hell or wander the earth for eternity.

The SFIT crew all found out about Tadashi and his...issues. He'd told them as he no longer had a reason to hide it anymore. What would be the point? If they hung around Hiro, they were bound to notice something anyway. They all had different reactions to the news. To say the least.

Fred couldn't decide if the whole thing was more scary or awesome. His good pal was a vigilante. Granted he was more Ghost Rider than Spiderman and had the dubious moral compass of The Punisher with a dash of the arguably broken psyche of Deadpool but still. He hung around even after he passed on. Ghosts were real but also had the power to kill. Something the elder Hamada clearly felt no shame about exercising even before he died.

Wasabi felt a bit betrayed, like he hadn't really known Tadashi at all. Knowing his kind demeanor had been a mask to conceal something much darker didn't sit well with him. But he also felt Hiro deserved to be honored in death. That he at least had been his friend.

Honey Lemon had mixed feelings too. The crush she had on Tadashi was short lived once she realized he wasn't interested. His obsession with his little brother eventually made her uncomfortable. But she also found it kind of sweet in a weird way. She preferred to think of it as the power of love that brought him back from the grave. Less creepy that way.

Gogo on the other hand, repulsed by what she saw drifted away. She couldn't see something cool but scary, something understandable but uncomfortable or delude herself with sappy notions of love. Whenever she looked at Tadashi now, all she saw was a psychopath. He used their friendship and trust to help himself seem normal and sane. As fucking character witnesses and alibis for his whereabouts when out offing some poor son of a bitch. Everything he ever told them was probably a lie. Except for how deeply he 'cared' for his dear brother.

She felt so sorry for Hiro and that's the only reason she came to his funeral. Obviously a victim of a some sexually perverted type of Stockholm. Who couldn't escape his abuser even after said abuser bit the dust. She couldn't imagine being raped by someone she trusted and looked up to. Being told is was love therefore perfectly alright. Then eventually being tricked into wanting it. Hearing him describe what he'd done and why. Seeing that he regret NONE of it was too much for her to handle. Kami-sama, she's heard him defiling Hiro in the lab once and it took her a week to muster up the courage to go back in there again!

"Gogo, I wasn't sure you'd come." Cass smiled weakly.

"Hiro was my friend. I thought Tadashi was too." she muttered.

"Gogo...I can't say I blame you for how you reacted to all this. It feels like you were let down-" Honey tried.

"Let down?! Kami-sama Tadashi was mother fucking twisted! He used his brother like a sex toy and got off on killing people!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. So what if everyone was staring now. "All the sick things did to Hiro. An innocent kid brainwashed by a brother who happened to like little boys. How could you just feel let down?!"

"Not cool. This is a funeral." Honey Lemon stage whispered.

"Gogo you're making a scene!" Wasabi hissed.

"So what?! What is wrong with you guys? Why doesn't anyone see how messed up this is? For crying out loud the tumor didn't even kill Hiro! TADASHI DID!" she screamed causing everyone to halt. "That's right. Saint Tadashi, not a medical mix up took Hiro's life."

To pretty much everyone present, an unforeseen reaction to one of the medications caused Hiro to go into tachycardia then flat line. Doctors unable to restart his heart. Simply put the meds to treat the tumor slowed his heart rate too much. The meds to speed it up sped it up too much causing it to give out. It was a small risk but a risk all the same. Now, thanks to Tomago, that lie fell apart the instant Cass locked eyes with her. She couldn't keep up the charade.

"He couldn't, he couldn't watch him die. Not like that." Cass sobbed, tears streaking her face. "We didn't know before but...after the fire..."

"So you let him murder Hiro too." The purple haired woman seethed. "You let him kill his baby brother. After all the unspeakable shit he's already done, why not?"

"What was I supposed to do Tomago? You saw him in the hospital. So frail and weak, in such pain. It's what Hiro wanted."

"Gogo you realize it has to happen like this right? All intense stories have intense endings." Fred popped a chip in his mouth. So at easy with the whole situation it made her sick.

"Life isn't fucking a comic book you dork!" She wanted to strangle him. Obsessing over make believe all the god damned time!

"Except now it sort of is. Look, what do you think would have happened if there was no fire? If Dashi lived only to watch Hiro die later? Slowly and painfully?" he countered. "Dashi would have gone off the rails, full on nuts. We get it, we do Gogo. You feel like your trust was misplaced. We ALL feel kinda odd about this. But shouting about it isn't going to change anything."

"I just cannot just pretend like you guys. I can't forgive that monster for everything he's done. This is all so wrong-"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

The small asian woman was knocked on her back and forced along the floor by an unseen but definitely heard force. It slammed her head first into a wall then proceeded to beat her with unbridled fury. The weight suddenly lifted and Tadashi was there above her. Holding a furious Hiro raging against his arms and trying to lunge at her. His expression that of someone ready to tear her apart. The guests parted like the Red Sea. It's not everyday the guest of honor shows up to their own funeral hopping mad. Unfortunately for the media a true believers alike, everything electronic (that wasn't Baymax) chose that moment to basically short out.

"You should calm down. What tied me to the living world is no longer a part of it." Tadashi spoke, looking almost bored. Showing no strain from the burden he was holding at bay.

"So why are you still here?" She bit out through ground teeth and a bloody lip.

"I could always let him go." He smiled brightly and nodded to Hiro who had just barely settled down in his grip. "Hiro's dead but his love for this world isn't. So long as he wants to be apart of it, so will I."

"Don't talk like I'm not here." The smaller entity huffed. "Let's just go."

And with that they were. The their sudden departure prompting whispers that grew to full blown panic. Someone, later revealed to be Fred, yelled 'fire' and the place cleared out faster than if he's announced the latest smart phone was being give away across the street. Cass retreated to her residence above, the SFIT group (dragging a bruised and in need of first aid Gogo behind them) followed.

Her boys were gone.

Leaving behind so many burning questions.

*SYHM*

Yes.

Don't look at me like that.

I am done with this. I ended it like that on purpose. To leave literally leave questions unanswered. For once I am attempting NOT to fully explain. That's what took me so long. I was originally going to go into all sorts of detail that I promised myself I wasn't to begin with; for some reason I don't know how to stop writing. This was NOT going to balloon up to 20 something chapters against my god damn will people.

Hooo...deep breath.

Firstly this final chapter is based on studies that indicate how some serial killers evolve. Their first few times might be crimes of opportunity or flat out accidents that have no premeditation. Getting away with those can lead to more thought out killings that involve covering up evidence and a pattern of behavior. Tadashi favors toxic substances as his weapon and has a very good understanding of biochemical reactions.

White Day, March 14th, is a real holiday in parts of Asia and just as big a deal if not bigger than it's February counterpart. It's the 'answer day' for males to give gifts to females who gave them things on Valentine's Day. Usually said gifts are chocolates, are often white in some way and as a whole twice as expensive as their original gift to you. Honmei choco (written in katakana) is given to someone you have a romantic interest in and is exactly what it sounds like; homemade chocolate. Giri choco is "obligation" chocolate given to people you know or want to show respect for often because they gave you something on valentine's day and you don't want to be seen as an ungrateful jerk. These on the other hand are cheaper and store bought.

Matcha is the STRONG powdered green tea used in tea ceremonies. When mixed with hot water it is an opaque green and sorta looks like algae water. It's also a popular flavoring for sweets and tones down the taste of sugar. I like matcha brownies but not the KitKats, ice cream or most other things it's in.

The poisons Tadashi uses on Davis are kinda antiquated murder weapons by modern standards but surprisingly easier to get a hold of than other chemicals or prescription drugs. Arsenic is sometimes used in taxidermy. Belladona is an herb often added in very small amounts to other teas to help people relax like chamomile does but the added taste isn't quite as strong. Thallium used to be widely used in pest control. Though banned for such use because it's toxic as all fuck to ANYTHING that breathes it can still be found in the States for commercial use in electroplating and in certain medical settings.

So, that's it. Love it? Ready to throw stones at me? Let me know. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!

Oh, shameless self promotion: Check out my Five Nights At Freddy's fics Animal I Have Become and Meet the Family


End file.
